


and in my arms, he was always Lolita

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feminization, Lingerie, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov References, M/M, Messy, Mild sadism, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, consensual feminization, spit swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Boredom turns to a game of possessiveness and something that could be love, as Miya gives his somewhat lover a gift.
Relationships: Shindō Ainosuke | Adam/Chinen Miya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	and in my arms, he was always Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags and don’t read if this isn’t your thing! Otherwise, have fun <3

Back against his chest, legs kicking because they barely touched the floor and because it _annoyed_ Shindō best, Miya hated when the man was working. It was _boring_ work, all papers and meetings and _more_ papers, nothing to interest a fifteen year old boy whose main interests were cats and skating (often in that order).

“Miya,” Shindō started, looking down at the restless boy in his lap. He was wearing black shorts and a half shirt, a pair of cat ear hair clips, small and shiny, pinned in his messy hair. It was a particularly hot day outside, though the inside of the air-conditioned building must have been cool on his skin.

 _“Adam.”_ He murmured back, sitting up once he saw that Shindō’s eyes were on him rather than on mountains of paperwork he did in a day’s time.

Turning so that he was straddling Shindō and facing him, Miya smiled innocently as he pushed his shirt up, delighted to see Shindō’s eyebrows raised as he eyed the bra that Miya was wearing.

It was a lacy and thin thing, completely flat against his chest, but it was clear that it appealed to him, Miya could see the interest flash in his eyes.

“What’s this?” He asked softly, tilting his head as he looked at the boy. If Miya didn’t know what Shindō was capable of, he might have fallen for the ruse.

But as it was, he _did_ know what he was capable of but keeping up the ruse was nice, though it left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. 

“A gift.” Is all he says in reply, reaching down to grab Shindō’s hand before lifting it up to his chest, resting it over one of the triangular “cups”.

“Good.. boy.” Shindō’s praise wasn’t rare, per say, but it was never given often enough. His fingertips teased along the lace, sending heat pulsing through Miya’s body as he squirmed on his lap with every aborted touch to his stomach or collarbone.

“How far down does this gift go?” Shindō asks as he slides his hand down to the band of Miya’s shorts, tracing it but never doing more than that.

“Pretty far down.” Miya’s a little breathless, the tent in his shorts is embarrassingly obvious by this point.

“Really now?” It’s the only warning he gets before he’s tilting back and laying flat on the desk, the cold from the wood seeping into his skin, his legs splayed open with Shindō’s hands on either side of them.

He traced his fingers up the insides of his thighs, smiling to himself at every twitch or soft sigh that left Miya’s mouth. His lips were still red and a little swollen from where he’d used his mouth earlier, and he was nearly tempted to use it again.

“Here, it’s a..” Miya trailed off as he unbuttoned his shorts, lifting his hips to slide them off. Tiny, lacy panties to match the bra, they even had a little bow right in the middle of the band.

“Oh..” Shindō breathed, leaning down and pressing an almost reverent kiss to his stomach, breathing in his smell, soft and sweet. Nosing against his stomach,

Shindō pressed a kiss to the soft flesh before he was dragging his tongue over, standing out of his chair to lean over him. 

“Shindō-“ Miya gasped softly, grasping his arms as he nipped at the soft skin of his stomach, pressing lingering kisses to his nipples as he made his way up further. Soon enough, he was kissing against the side of his neck, teeth against his carotid, his kisses making way to bites.

“Mm, my sweet boy.. what a lovely gift he’s given me.” Shindō murmurs as he slides his hands down to grip his hips, lifting them up and back, grinding the boy against his stomach.

Miya’s soft moans and mewls were like music, he twitched and tried to pull away but couldn’t escape Shindō’s hold while honestly not trying much at all.

“My pretty.. girl?” Shindō tested and smiled to himself when Miya flushed red and looked away. 

“You like that?” He asked rhetorically, hands stopping to hold Miya’s hips up, the tips of his toes barely touching the floor. “Because _I_ quite like it, like how pretty you look all dolled up for me like this..” 

Gently settling him back down against the desk, Shindō waited until Miya met his eyes before kissing him, slowly and deeply. It made the boy’s ankles wrap around his calves, toes curling against the back of his foot. 

He moaned softly into it, back arching as he pushed up on his elbows to get closer, breaking the kiss for a quick breath before he was diving back in, tongue curling in familiarity around Adam’s, sinking into a honey-like haze.

Miya could taste and smell him, he was all around him, and soon - if he was lucky -, he’d be _inside_ of him.

“Shindō-“ The boy pleaded softly, pulling at his shirt.

“Yes, Miya?” Asked between little kisses over his sternum, he very rarely takes his time with him these days. 

“I want you.” He says softly, laying back completely against the desk, untangling their legs to splay them out. Shindō smiled against his skin, glancing up at him through his eyelashes.

“Quickly, I have work to get back to, little one.” And then his hands are sliding down to Miya’s panties, feeling over him with surprisingly gentle hands before he slides down to his knees, pulling Miya down further on the desk, his toes flat on the floor instead of scraping against it.

Pressing his lips against the centre of his panties, he soon dragged his tongue across after, lapping at the wet spot that had formed in the front, humming softly at Miya’s taste and smell as he moaned and twitched beneath him.

“Such a good girl.” Shindō said softly, muffled by the lace as Miya rocked his hips up, reading down and sliding his fingers through Shindō’s hair. He pushed the man’s head down, and wrapped his legs around his shoulders, pushing his hips up.

“Shindō..” He sighed, gripping his hair before soothing his hands. “You.. you gonna eat me out or what?” Miya asked shakily, his nerves lacing through his words but Shindō found that he _preferred_ it that way.

Miya was precious when he was cocky and posturing but when he was unsure of himself and fumbling and suddenly acting his age, he was even lovelier.

“Little Lolita,” Shindō breathed, standing up and tucking a finger beneath the band of his panties, looking up at his startled eyes and red face, though his impatience was thinly veiled by his arousal.

“Is my little Lolita _asking_ or is he demanding?”

Pulling the band, he snapped it against his hip and smiled when he hissed through his teeth. It was obvious that he was trying to decide what to say, licking his lips before speaking.

“Demanding it.” Miya holds Shindō’s eyes as he says it, testing the waters, seeing how far he can push and it brings a smile to his face. 

“Good.”

And then he’s sinking back to his knees, pulling Miya’s panties along with him, tossing them aside when the boy is bare, and gooseflesh erupts across his skin as the chill of the room sets in. 

Shindō quickly soothes it with kisses along the top of his foot and up his shin, till he lingers at his thighs with kisses and bites, moving to the other, though he doesn’t spare the boy’s cock any attention.

He’s hard against his stomach, the head an angry red from his prolonged arousal. 

Miya is softly pleading with him, rocking his hips up though they’re soon held down as Shindō spreads his legs open and pushes them up.

The soles of his feet slip against the edge of the desk, bracing himself as Shindō grabs his ankles and holds them steady, leaning in before looking up, though Miya couldn’t see him well, or at all, from that angle.

“You’re so pretty here, I wish you could see. Maybe next time I’ll spread you open in front of a mirror..” The words are met with an approving moan.

He starts off slow, tongue lapping at Miya’s hole in an easy repetitiveness, though it made him moan and mewl and precariously rock his hips down for more. Leaning up on his knees, he nipped lightly at the rim with his teeth, tongue slipping inside the boy with ease.

“Shindō!” Miya yelped, scrambling to reach down and grab at his hair, pulling hard at his hair, moans echoing through the room. His thighs are closed tightly around the older man, little whined sobs leaving his mouth.

“I’m going to- fuck, fuck, Shindō _stop,_ not yet-“ And then he’s pushing his head away and the man allows him, letting go of Miya’s ankles only for his legs to fall open weakly. Wiping a hand across the back of his mouth, he couldn’t help but feel at least a _little_ proud of the mess he was making of him.

“Come here, come-“ Once Shindō was back on his feet, Miya was pulling him down into a messy and overeager kiss, more teeth and spit than anything else. 

“Inside me, please, I need you-“

“Shh.. shh..” Shindō soothed, though there was no annoyance or irritation, only the fondness that comes with time.

“Lube?” He asks and isn’t surprised when Miya shakes his head, though as a courteous lover, he licks across his hand broadly a few times as he’s unbuttoning his pants and pulling them open just enough to draw his cock out, slicking over it. Nudging back between Miya’s thighs, he lightly gripped the base of his cock before he was pushing his way in.

Shindō swore softly under his breath at how Miya felt around him, as he forced himself to relax with the less than bare minimum stretching and only saliva to slick the way, though that wasn’t enough to dampen his moans as pain laced up his spine.

“Yes,” He said softly, head tilted back against the desk, his hair a mess, “yes, just like that..” As he takes Shindō all the way to the hilt, his legs coming up to wrap around his hips.

The pace starts slow, they’re both sweating and flushed, and Miya _lives_ to see Shindō disheveled, that arrogant and untouchable man torn down. His hair hangs wildly in his face from Miya’s hands, his cheeks are flushed and sweat glistens on his skin, eyes so dark with lust that they’re nearly black.

“Like this?” Shindō asks softly as he grasps one of Miya’s legs, lifting it up straight into the air before bending it at the knee and laying it against his shoulder as if repositioning a doll, thrusts growing deeper and harder, much to Miya’s delight. He grips his hip with one hand and rests the other against his neck, drawing patterns up and down over his oesophagus and down to his collarbone.

Their mingled grunts and moans fill the room, growing louder as Shindō grows rougher.

“Fuck-!” He grits out, stopping and ignoring Miya’s whimper as he pulls him up, scooting him down towards the edge of the desk so that he could fuck up into him harder and faster, the boy’s already loud moans going up an octave.

“There!” He sobs out after one particular thrust, clenching the back of Shindō’s shirt in his hands. “There, there, _please, please Shindō-_ “

He’s so loud, Shindō is briefly glad he works in relative lonesomeness, the thought of _anyone_ hearing Miya’s moans and his loud sobs one that has him gripping his little hips tighter.

“Ow! Ow, you’re hurting me-“

“Who do you belong to?” Shindō asks suddenly, one hand leaving Miya’s hip to grab at his jaw, tilting his head back so their eyes meet.

Miya’s eyes are hazy and unfocused, teary and red, but overflowing with his pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?”

“Wh-?” He’s cut off with a harsh slap to his thigh, Shindō doesn’t want a question, he wants an _answer._

“Who. Do. You. _Belong to?”_ Each word is punctuated by a thrust, hard and deep, forcing his eyes to press closed, back arching with a wailing moan.

“Yours! I’m all- I’m _all yours,_ Shindō, I promise, I—“ Miya buries his face into Shindō’s shirt, nails dragging so harshly along the back of his shirt that he wonders if he’ll leave marks even through the fabric.

A smile curls onto Shindō’s face once he hears him, and then he’s forcing Miya’s mouth open to spit inside, like one would a puppy, the action possessive and arousing.

Miya swallows it down without question, opening his mouth again to plead with his eyes, and then Shindō’s doing it again and the boy can barely swallow before he’s moaning, head thrown back.

His cum is hot between them, soaking into Shindō’s shirt and pants and Miya’s bra, up his stomach and chest from the force of it, clenching so tightly around Shindō that soon he’s following him over the edge, pinning him to the desk as he fills him, pushing one of Miya’s legs up to go deeper, breathing raggedly against the boy’s chest.

“Take it, take _all_ of it, you’re _mine-_ “

“I’m-I’m yours, I’m all yours,” Miya stutters out, hands soothing through Shindō’s hair as they both pant from exertion.

Miya’s cheeks were wet with tear tracks, shaky and trembling beneath the older man who still had yet to pull out, not that he minded much.

He liked having Shindō inside of him, _full_ of his cum and feeling satisfyingly taken care of.

“Let me get you taken care of, all cleaned up..” Shindō panted out quietly as he straightened up, pulling out of the other boy carefully. 

Streaks of white ran down his thighs, thankfulness not tinged pink or red (though, in that moment, neither of them would have really minded it) and caught their breath.

“Such a good boy.” Shindō praised and Miya wants him to keep him _forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m writing a bunch for SK8 at the moment, but it’s so fun to write for (hopefully I’ll have a more canon-compliant fic written sometime soon).


End file.
